School Sucks: A Beavis and Butthead Fanfiction
by phoenixbettencourt517
Summary: It's an ordinary day for Beavis and Butthead at Highland High School. Boring students, boring teachers, and boring classes. However this might change since they failed a Bob Marley test. Is it possible that they will listen to Mr. Van Driessen for once in their lives? Or will this two buttmunches not even give a damn? As seen on Wattpad: @SaulHudsonLover
1. Introduction

"Now class as you may know, today is our Bob Marley quiz", Mr. David Van Driessen announced to his Grade 9 class in Highland High School, " please put your notes away and take out a pencil and eraser". Everyone did as they were told. Execpt Beavis and Butthead, who was just crumpling up their notes and throwing them at each other. One of the notes poked Butthead's eye.

"Damn it, Beavis", he said as he covered his eye with his hand, " huh, huh, huh, huh. That frickin' hurt".

"Heh, heh, heh", Beavis chuckled, " you look like a pirate now. Heh, heh, heh. Pirate Bunghole".

The whole class heard this and turned to look at the two. Everyone started giggling. Except for Butthead, who was just giving Beavis a dirty look. However, he slapped him in the face and said,

"Shut up, Beavis. Huh, huh, huh, huh. Don't make me kick your ass when we get home".

"No offense to you, Butthead", a student with glasses and pimples called out, " but Beavis is right. You look like a pirate. All that is missing is an eyepatch and a costume with the name tag "Hello, my name is Pirate Bunghole" "

And with that, the whole class laughed. That was until Mr. Van Driessen stopped writing whatever he was writing on the black board and turned around to calmly tell the whole class to settle down. Everyone turned to face the teacher and went silent. Then, Mr. Van Driessen picked up the blank tests on his desk and handed one out to each student. When he was about to give one to Beavis and Butthead, he gave them a gentle yet serious look at them.

"Now boys, I don't ever want to hear you two talk to each other during a test ever again, mkay? I don't want both of you to fail a test again like last month.

Beavis and Butthead tried to remember that time, but failed.

" Uh...Huh, huh, huh, huh...Okay"

"Good", the teacher smiled as he gave them the test, " I just want you to have a good future. Your youth days will go by before your eyes. Just remember that ". And with that, Mr. Van Driessen continued to hand out the tests.

" Huh, huh, huh, huh", Butthead chuckled, "school sucks"

"Yeah", agreed Beavis, " heh, heh, heh".


	2. Chapter 1

The classroom was silent, except for pencils scratching on paper. Students' were focused on the different questions on the quiz from questions being multiple choice to true and false questions to even questions where it asks them to write a couple of paragraphs. All students except Beavis and Butthead were doing this. The two boys were just staring at the very first question on the quiz with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Psst, hey Beavis", Butthead whispered to his blond-haired friend who was right next to him, "when was Bob Marley born again?"

Beavis thought for a moment but was withdrawn a blank.

"Uhhh...I think...it was 1948 or something like that"

"I think you're right. Thanks, Beavis. Huh, huh, huh, huh. You are like...using your brain for once in your life. Huh, huh, huh, huh".

Hearing made Beavis annoyed. He hated being called a dumbass by his friend and that he never uses his brain.

"Shut up, Butthead, look who's talking!"

"Boys, no talking during the test, please", Mr. Van Driessen hushed them softly, "otherwise I shall take your tests away and you don't want to fail, don't you?"

The boys thought for a second. They obviously didn't give a crap if they failed anyway. They knew that they were too cool for school.

"Uhhh...no", Butthead lied.

"Good. Now keep writing and remember, no talking"

And with that Mr. Van Driessen walked back to his desk.

Beavis and Butthead were writing random answers on the test without even using their knowledge on the questions. For instance, when the test asked "where was Bob Marley born?", they would either write Paradise City or Rock and Roll City. When the boys got to the last question on the quiz where it asked to write two paragraphs of a summary of how Bob Marley became a famous singer based on a documentary that the class watched 2 weeks ago, they decided to look over to the person right next to them. However little did they know, Couch Buzzcut had come into the classroom to speak to Mr. Van Driessen about a meeting that was happening after school. Before they even wrote the concluding sentence of their paragraph, Couch Buzzcut came right into their faces and yelled out:

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING CHEATIN' ON A QUIZ?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU BOTH ARE? A BUNCH OF SLACKERS, THAT'S WHAT!"

When Mr. Van Driessen heard Couch Buzzcut yell, he got startled

"What's going on, sir? Is it about Beavis and Butthead? What did they do this time?"

Couch Buzzcut turned around and looked at Van Driessen with blood-shotted eyes and vains popping out of the side of his head, pointing at Beavis and Butthead.

"I CAUGHT THESE TWO SLACKERS LOOKIN' AT OTHER PEOPLE'S ANSWERS ON THEIR QUIZ! I WILL AND WON'T TOLERATE THAT IN MY CLASS! IF I EVER SEE THEM DOING THAT WHEN IT COMES TO EXAMS, I WILL DO SOMETHING TO THEM THAT WILL MAKE THEM WISH THAT THEY NEVER DID THAT!"

When he heard this, he was disappointed,

"Boys, I have told you this before. Don't look over at anyone else's answers. And did you boys listen? Sadly, no. The result will be having your tests taken away. I want you to see me after school, mkay? Boys, I also want you two to go to the principal's office and stay there until the end of the day. I'm very upset with you two. You two should have known better. And I thought you have".

So, Beavis and Butthead stood up, tuck their chairs in, and headed out the door to the principal's office.

At the office, Principal McVicker was wheezing and was sweating, ready to rant at the two boys for their stupid actions.

"S-s-so you boys are here to t-t-tell me that you got sent to my office for ch-ch-ch-cheating on a Bob Marley quiz and that you two have to stay here until the e-e-end of the day?! Lord, have mercy on me! You boys a-a-a-a-are gonna go nowhere in life!"

Beavis and Butthead just giggled, not caring of what Mcstinker had to say about them as usual.

"Hey, Butthead", Beavis whispered, "Mcstinker is having stuttering moments where he talks smack about us and tells us of how much we're worthless piece of crap students. Isn't that funny?"

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, yeah", Butthead agreed, "we're going to have the best time at Mcstinker's office. Huh, huh, huh. I don't see what is scary being at his office".

"Are you boys listening to me?!" Mr. McVicker shouted, "you boys are gonna most likely be on w-w-welfare for the rest of your life and you two don't even care".

Butthead smirked.

"Being on welfare is cool".

"Yeah. We don't do anything all day and we get money right into our hands".

"Huh, huh, huh, huh. I don't see why we are at school anyways when we like...get money for free"

"Yeah"


End file.
